Pokèmon: RWBY Up for adoption
by FandomBard12
Summary: Ash was a good kid, but now he gets another chance but in a new world.
1. Chapter 1: The rebirth of Ash

Another crossover, i think you guys will like this.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ash had finally did it, he stopped Team Rocket and some other rouge members from other teams, from destroying his home town but at what cost? Most of his pokemon gave up their lives, while others died keeping him safe. Now he was dying, along with Pikachu. He looked over at Pikachu and smiled.

"Well looks like this is it buddy, it was a great time being your partner." Ash said

"I'm... glad... i... was.. your... partner.. too." Pikachu somehow managed to say in English

Ash looked up at the sky, it had no clouds. It was a beautiful sight, Ash had thought about his journey and how it is now over, Ash slowly closed his eyes. His last breath was drawn, Arceus noticed this and took his soul and called the other legendaries.

"Everyone, come here please." Arceus said

All the other legendaries showed up, and they noticed the soul.

"Is that.." Celibi said holding her mouth

Arceus nodded.

"This is Ash Ketchum's soul, he was a good young man but he deserves another life." He said with much heart

Zygarde looked at the soul, he remembered fondly that he was a great kid.

"When i was split apart, i remembered that he never gave up, even in the worst moments." Zygarde said fondly

Lugia had shed a small tear as he looked at the soul, he remembered how he helped save the world from the three elemental pokemon.

"Yeah, he helped save people and pokemon." Lugia said sadly

Ho-Oh looked at him with sadness, he never accomplished his dream.

"I wanted grant his wish, even at his last moments." Ho-Oh said with remorse

Arceus looked around the group, they all had a sad look on their face. Especially Latios and Laitias, they seemed to be devastated.

"I say we give him a choice, after all he deserves it." Arceus said with confidence

Ash's soul then formed into the a form of Ash, his eyes were closed. They then slowly opened, he looked around and saw all of the legendaries, including Hoopa.

"What's going on?" Ash asked confused

Arceus gave him a soft look.

"We have decided to give you a choice, will you take this deal?" Arceus explained/asked calmly

Ash was shocked but he nodded, although slowly. He is still confused after all, and this deal doesn't make it any better.

"Either you can go to the afterlife or be alive again." Arceus explained plainly

"Umm, okay." Ash said still somewhat confused

"Though if you are alive again, you will have to be reborn into a new world." Arceus explained with a heavy heart

Ash had a shocked look on his face, he could come back but in a new world. Ash thought about it for a moment, he then came to a conclusion.

"Alright, i'll be alive again." Ash said with a smirk

Arceus then nodded, he then made multiple other souls appear.

"First, i'll give you all of your pokemon that you have caught, second the power of Aura or Mystic power it will be called in the other world, third i'll give you the power of the elements." Arceus said

Ash had thought about it for a moment, he then had an idea.

"Okay, but will their be limits?" Ash questioned

Arceus nodded.

"In that world, all of this will be apart of your semblance as it's called. So it will be somewhat limited, Mystic power is separate, and your powers are somewhat crystalline based. It may not have pokemon, but you will make friends at least." Arceus explained cheerfuly

Ash had nodded, he understood. One of the souls floated over, it was yellow. It floated onto Ash's shoulder, Ash looked at it.

"Pikachu?" Ash asked with slight tears

The soul glowed slightly, as if to respond yes.

"Heh, looks like we'll be in a new world buddy." Ash said to the soul happily

Arceus smiled a little, he then turned to the others.

"Everyone, lend him your power. So we can give him another chance, and have him BE THE VERY BEST THERE EVER WAS!" Arceus said/yelled out with a cheer

The legendaries had focused their power into Ash, Ash had their power whirl around him.

"NOW GO, GO AND PASS THE REAL TEST AND HAVE A NEW CAUSE!" Arceus yelled out with confidence

Ash nodded as he teleported, Arceus had floated their. Staring at the stop he vanished, with a small smirk.

"We should tell his father the news." Arceus said with somewhat of a heavy heart

Mew eye's widened.

"You mean..." Mew said in awe

Arceus nodded without looking at Mew.

"Yes, Red. His father." Arceus said with slight anger

Everyone had nodded, they then teleported away.

* * *

Ash meanwhile was asleep with Pikachu floating asleep nearby him, and falling through the sky of this new world. He then woke up and looked around, he freaked out.

"Oh shit, i'm falling!" Ash yelled with fear

This woke up Pikachu, he looked at Ash.

"Summon one of your pokemon!" Pikachu said with some anger

Ash then focused and summoned Pidgeotto, which appeared nearby him.

"Hold on Ash!" Pidgeotto said

Ash and Pikachu was then caught by Pidgeotto, they then flew into a forest. They landed in a clearing, Ash and Pikachu hopped off and patted Pidgeotto's head.

"Thanks Pidgeotto." Ash said happily

Pidgeotto nodded and as he then faded away, Ash knew he could still summon him. He then look at Pikachu, who was kind of transparent.

"So Pikachu, how are you still out?" Ash asked

Pikachu though about this for a moment, then it hit him.

"It must be because i never stayed inside my pokeball!" Pikachu said

"Well, that works for me." Said Ash

Ash then looked around, he notice the place was peaceful.

"Well, we should look for a town or something." Ash said

Pikachu nodded and hopped onto his shoulder. They then walked out, not noticing the red eyes looking at him.

* * *

A Pokemon/RWBY crossover, now i needed Ash and his pokemon to die, that way he can actually come here with a good reason. Also making Red his father was weird but a good idea nonetheless, others will join him though. Who they will be might be interesting, after all they may know of Red or even Ash possibly. Ash will be shipped with Ruby, others might be decided by you guys or gals or gender fluid groups. Now as always, in every fic i write.

I'll see you guys, in the Fandom.

(BTW this takes place after Alola and four days before the RWBY series starts, Ash is in his Kalos gear but somewhat torn up and he his the same age as Ruby, i'll make him a new outfit for this series.)


	2. Chapter 2: New home

Chapter 2, i could tell that people are interested.

Enjoy!!!

* * *

After a bit of walking, Ash had realized that he was heading nowhere.

"Ugh, i have no idea where we are." Ash said

Pikachu patted him on the head.

"Well, we are in a new world. But at least you can use your pokemon, right?" Pikachu said/asked

Ash then smiled a little, he then summoned Talonflame.

"Hey Ash, so you need me?" He asked

"Yeah, i need you-"

"Wait you can understand me?!" Talonflame asked

Ash nodded and bridged his nose, with a slight tick mark.

"I need you to search the area, after all we have no idea where we are." Ash explained

Talonflame nodded, and flew off. Ash had sat down a bit, he looked at Pikachu.

"So what's it like being in this form?" Ash asked

Pikachu shrugged.

"Interesting i guess, after all i feel like i have a body. Yet i can move around like i don't have one, it's weird." Pikachu explained/said

"Well, it's weird now having the 'Mystic arts' and elemental abilities." Ash said

Pikachu had an idea.

"Try out your powers!" Pikachu suggested

Ash was slightly taken aback by this.

"Really?" Ash asked

"Yeah, you should. After all we might as well see how they work, we're in a new world for Arceus's sake!" Pikachu said

Ash thought about this for a moment, he then nodded.

"Alright, i should start with electricity." Ash said

He focused on electricity, his arm started to produce a little bit. Ash then looked at his arm, he smiled slightly.

"All right, lets try it." Ash said

Ash then got back up, he then punched a tree. It disintegrated, Ash looked at his arm with awe.

"I better be careful with this, it could hurt people if misused. Alright now to try out 'Mystic power'." Ash said

That's when a strange black creature showed up, Ash looked at it with surprise. Pikachu ran over to Ash's side, he then hopped onto his shoulder.

"Okay, i better deal with it." Ash said

Ash's arm now was glowing blue slightly, the black creature ran toward Ash. Ash rolled away, he then put his hands together.

"Aura sphere!" Ash yelled holding his arm out

He then launched outward, it hit the creature right on. Ash then stuck his arm out and summoned a bone, he then ran right at it.

"Bone Rush!" Ash yelled with a war cry

Ash then hit the creature on the side, knocking it away. Pikachu then jumped off of Ash's arm, Ash then put his normal arm out.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said

Pikachu then launched a thunderbolt, it hit the creature. It struggled to move, much less stand. Ash was slightly panting, he seemed to be a bit tired using his powers.

"Had enough?" Ash asked in a pant

It got up and charged at Ash after knocking Pikachu away, Ash put his arms up in defense. But it never hit him, he then saw a man with blackish grayish hair, crimson eyes, and a giant sword. Ash had an look of awe on his face.

"Who are you?" Ash asked in awe

The man looked at Ash, looking him over.

"I was sent here to find a kid named, Ash Ketchum." Said the man with seriousness

Ash then nodded.

"Yeah i'm him, why are you looking for me?" Ash asked confused

"I'm supposed to bring you to my boss, so please come along peacefully." The man said semi bored

"Okay." Ash said plainly

"I knew we would have to do- wait what did you just say?" The man said/asked confused

"I said okay, i have no idea where i am after all." Ash said truthfully

The man was confused, this kid just said okay to going with a man he didn't even know.

"Well, my name is Qrow." Said the man

"You already know who i am, so it's nice to meet you." Ash said happily

That's when Talonflame came back to see what was going on.

"Umm, Ash who is this?" Talonflame asked

"This is Qrow, Qrow this is-"

"What is that?" Qrow asked

"A pokemon, well sort of. I'll explain later, let's just say he's a part of my semblance." Ash said

"Oookkkkaaaayyyyy." Qrow said

Talonflame then faded away, Pikachu then jumped back onto Ash's shoulder.

"Ash, are you sure we should trust this guy?" Pikachu asked

"Is that another pokemon?" Qrow asked

"Yes, and Pikachu, we should trust him. We have no idea what this world is like, so we need help." Ash said

Pikachu sighed, he then shrugged.

"Okay, looks like i'll have to trust you on this." Pikachu said

They then walked to Beacon, Ash was being informed about some things about the world. Ash understood perfectly, he did get very angry about the oppression of Faunus though. They then arrived at Beacon, they went up the elevator, and into the office with two people. One was a stern looking woman with green eyes, her glare looks like it could kill a man, and the other was a man with also green eyes but he seemed more relaxed. Ash then sat in front of them, while Qrow was nearby.

"Who are you young man?!" The woman asked angrly

"Ash Ketchum, ma'am." Ash said calmly

"Well, i already know your name." The man said

Ash had a confused look on his face.

"Wait how do you know my name?" Ash asked

"Well, your dear friend Arceus told me." The man said

"Wait, you know Arceus?!?!" Ash said shocked

"Yes, i understand your from another world." The man said

The woman was shocked.

"Wait, is this even true?!" The woman asked

"Yep, we are from another world. Me and my friends are proof of that." Pikachu said

"That is true." Qrow said

The woman looked at the yellow pokemon after glaring at Qrow, her icy heart instantly melted.

"What.. is.. that.. ADORABLE THING!" The woman said with glee

Pikachu was then picked up as the woman snuggled him, Pikachu looked at Ash for help. Ash mouthed 'Don't shock her.' very sternly, Pikachu was annoyed but he sucked it up for Ash's sake.

"So i understand that you have, powers not of this realm?" The man said

"Yes sir." Ash said

"Don't call me sir, call me Ozpin." The man said

"Okay, let me explain how all of this came to be. You see it all started in my world, back in my hometown." Ash said/started

Ash then explained everything he went through, his journey, him catching his pokemon, his friendships, and the legendaries he met along the way. He teared up slightly at the parts where he mentioned his death, and he explained the deal he made.

"And that's my life story, up until this point." Ash said

"You poor child." The woman said with empathy

"That's okay ma'am." Ash said calmly

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch. Call me Professer Goodwitch ." Glynda said with a smile

"Okay, Professer Goodwitch. It may have been through a lot, but all and all i made it through." Ash said cheerfully

"Well, i think we can put you in. In four days in the entrance exam, you will have to fight Grimm." Ozpin explained

"Of course, we'll establish that everything i can do is a part of my semblance." Ash said

"I can understand that, but if people find out you will-"

"Have to tell them the truth, i understand." Ash finished

They then shook hands, and Ash was on his way to living in this world.

* * *

I'll end it here, next chapter will reveal Ash's choice of weaponry and his clothing. Now i will have Ozpin tell Ironwood about Ash but Ironwood cannot try to do anything with Ash, unless he want's to deal with the god of all pokemon. That would be a very bad idea, so Ash will be fine and as always.

I'll see you in the Fandom.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hunter with a heart P1

A new chapter, hope you enjoy.

Enjoy!!!

* * *

A few hours before Ash's arrival at Beacon...

Ozpin was sitting at his desk, looking at some folder about some arrivals. Qrow was standing nearby in case he needed help with something, and to have a casual chat before leaving again. Qrow looked at Ozpin with a small smirk, he was looking at the file about Jaune Arc.

"So, the guy with the fake transcripts is coming here, right?" Asked Qrow

"Yes, that is correct. Even though they are fake, i feel that he could do great as a leader, even though he's inexperienced." Ozpin said

That's when Arceus appeared before them, floating in the air. Qrow was stunned by this mysterious creature, and Ozpin was looking at it with awe.

"Hello Ozpin." Said Arceus casually

"Wait, Arceus?" Asked Ozpin

Qrow then stepped forward.

"WAIT YOU KNOW THIS THING!?!?" Qrow questioned

"Yeah, he helped me and Glynda arrived back here after... a less then successful mission." Ozpin said in remembrance

"But wait, why are you here?" Ozpin asked calmly

"I'm here, because a good person died in my world. So i sent him here, i need you to keep him here and protected especially from Atlas." Arceus explained in a serious tone

"I know Ironwood may not be the best, but i will try to keep this person safe." Ozpin said with a nod

"His name is Ash Ketchum, and he is fifteen years old. He's in the Forest, go get him their." Arceus said calmly

Arceus then disappeared, Ozpin looked at Qrow and nodded. Qrow walked out of the building as Glynda came in, she was holding a document on a certain Red Reaper.

* * *

A couple of days after Ash's arrival...

Ash was now wearing a different outfit, his hat was similar to his first one but instead had a symbol of Vale. He was wearing a blue jacket and under it was a white t-shirt, he was wearing some ordinary jeans, his shoes looked like his old ones but more vibrant in color and he is on a Bullhead to Beacon. Ash looked at his weapon, it wasn't much. Just a blue and cyan staff that takes Dust crystals and has a retractable blade powered by his Aura.[*]

"Well buddy, looks like we are ready to start school." Ash said

Pikachu was nearby eating some ketchup, he really likes ketchup.

"Yep, of course it is for hunting dangerous creature and occasionally criminals." Pikachu said simply

"I sort of do miss my old friends." Ash said sadly

Pikachu ran over and hopped on his shoulder.

"Hey man, you got this. Plus you get to make new friends!" Pikachu said

Ash smiled, yep he can make new friends but can't forget the old. He looks over to see two girls, one with blonde hair and the other black with red tips, and their having a conversation, he decides to walk over and say hi.

"Hello, my name is Ash Ketchum." Ash said casually

They looked at him, he seemed to be about as tall as the girl with black hair.

"Well, my name is Yang Xiao Long." Said the girl with blonde hair casually

"My name is Ruby Rose, nice to meet you." The black haired girl said holding out her hand formally

Ash shaked it, he liked these two girls. they seemed to be pretty nice, along with that fact they seemed really buddy buddy. They seem to be almost related, Ash decided to inquire about this.

"Are you two related?" Ash asked

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Asked Yang

"I was curious, you seem to be related to each other in some way, from the way you guys interact." Ash explained

Silence, and it's the awkward kind.

"He has a point." Ruby said

"Yep, i do." Ash said

Ruby then noticed the staff, and she seemed to be a bit curious.

"Hey, what kind of weapon is that?" Ruby asked

Ash looked at his weapon.

"It's a staff that takes Dust crystals, it also a has a retractable blade powered by my Aura." Ash explained casually

"That's so cool!" Ruby said with stars in her eyes

"Umm, i don't often use it. I usually use my semblance, which is kind of interesting." Ash said sort of timidly

"Wait, what is your semblance?" Yang asked

"Oh, i summon my companions[*]." Ash said

"Really? What do they look like?" Yang asked

"Well, i do have one of them on my shoulder." Ash said

They looked at his shoulder, now noticing Pikachu. Pikachu noticed and hopped of Ash's shoulder, and onto the ground.

"Yep, i'm one of Ash's companions. Name's Pikachu, i'm one of the first companions Ash summoned." Pikachu said

Yang looked at it with confusion, and Ruby looked at it blankly. Ash noticed Ruby's look at Pikachu, it seemed off to him.

"Ruby, are you oka-"

"This is the most adorable thing i've ever seen." Ruby said happily

Ruby then picked up Pikachu, Pikachu seemed sort of comfortable. She seemed sort of like Ash in some ways, except instead of Pokemon it's weapons, and animals.

"Umm, glad you like him. But he isn't the only one i have, i have many others that are different yet also alike him." Ash explained

"Wait, how is he constantly out?" Yang said

"Well, me and him have a special bond." Ash said

Yang instantly understood, they were like best friends. He is a lot like Ruby, maybe they might make a good couple is one of her thoughts. She then got a Cheshire cat smile on her face, Ash seemed a bit off put by this.

"What's that look for?" Asked Ash

"Oh, not much." Yang said innocently

That's when a hologram of Glynda came up, during a new report.

"Welcome to Beacon." The Glynda hologram said

"Who's that?" Yang asked

"I'm Glynda Goodwitch." The Glynda hologram continued with Yang saying a soft 'oh'

It then disappeared and they were in front of Beacon, Ash had a look of awe. When he was first here, he didn't have much time to look at it but now it was impressive.

"Hey look Signal is nearby, looks like home isn't far away." Ruby said

"Well, this is our home now Ruby." Ash said with a light tone

"Agreed." Yang simply said

As the Bullhead was landing, Ash had many thought about the new adventures he was going to have here. As the journey begins, and as the path is seen.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed chapter three, this was a fun time writing. Now i know people are going to ask about that mission, that will be way later. Red will be talked about later also, yet somewhat close. As always with every other chapter in my stories.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	4. Hunter with a Heart P2

Chapter 4, this is going pretty well if i do say so myself, and so you do guys for some reason.

Enjoy!!!!

* * *

Ash walks out of the ship and looks around with awe, this place is (cool to him at least).

"So this is what Beacon really looks like." Ash said in awe

"Yep, now we should probably head to the auditorium." Pikachu said

Ash nodded, and right as he was about to look for the auditorium. He heard an explosion nearby, he looked over to see Ruby being yelled by a girl in a white outfit. Ash immediately ran over, he decided to deal with the situation.

"You should stop yelling at her." Ash said

"And who are you supposed to be?" The girl in the white outfit asked

"My name is Ash Ketchum, and who are you exactly?" Ash asked

"My name is Weiss Schnee, of the Schnee-"

"Wait, your a Schnee?" Ash said

"Glad you know who i am now." Weiss said

"If i remember, your the type of company who does not only shady business deals but also provides very poor quality service to Faunas along with being a Dust company if i'm correct." Ash said with a smirk

Weiss had no way of responding as she left, nearby was a girl in a black outfit with amber eyes who then walked away also. Ash then helped Ruby up, who was impressed at his strength.

"You okay?" Ash asked

Ruby nodded a little, this guy was pretty nice. They walked around a little, talking about some stuff.

"So i got this thing." Ruby said as she pulled out a scythe

Ash stepped back a little, this was an impressive weapon.

"Wait, is that scythe that is also a gun?" Ash asked

"Well, to put it simply yes. But to be in depth, it's also an high impact sniper rifle which can use Dust bullets." Ruby explained

Ash looked pretty impressed, after all it was the type of weapon that seemed perfect for her.

"Well, you already know that i have my staff." Ash said

"What's it's name?" Asked Ruby

Ash looked at in thought, he never bothered to name it. So after a second of thought, he had the perfect name.

"Aura's power." Ash said

Ruby seemed impressed about the name, the name seemed a bit symbolic. But for Ash, it represented his capabilities as an Aura user.

"So, you know where we are?" Ash asked

They then both looked around, they noticed that they no where near the auditorium. They realize this and go inside the giant building, in which they find themselves at the auditorium.

"RUBY!" Yang said while waving

Ruby then walked over to Yang, Ash waved goodbye as he walked to a good spot. Later Ozpin then walked up to the microphone, Glynda nearby.

"All of you here are here for a reason, whether it's for fame or fortune. I hope you make a good choice, may you find your path." Ozpin said

Ozpin then walked away, while some of the students were murmuring about what he just said. Ash looked at the are deep in thought, he seemed like he wasn't there. Ash could tell that his Aura[*] was worried about something.

'I wonder what's wrong, i hope this doesn't go the way i think it's gonna go.' Ash thought to himself

Glynda then walked up to the microphone, which snapped everyone out of their thoughts.

"Please report to the ballroom, their you will sleep until tomorrow for the initiation." Glynda said

Everyone understood and left.

* * *

Ash was now in a black T-shirt, and some blue shorts. He had his hat still but he wasn't wearing it, Pikachu was sleeping on his bag. Ash smiled a little, he then noticed the amber eyed girl from earlier. He decided to walk over and see how she was doing, as he got closer he noticed she was reading. Ash was then nearby her, she noticed his presence a looked over.

"Hello, my name is Ash Ketchum." Ash said

"Blake Belladonna, same to you." The girl said

"What are you reading?" Ash asked

Blake seemed a bit surprised at this, some people just walk away due to her lack of socialization.

"It's about a man using the power of his soul in a world of magical creatures, which is similar to Aura yet different." Blake explained

Ash nodded, yet this story felt familiar to him. Ash was about to walk away, when Ruby came over along with Yang.

"Oh, hey Ruby and Yang." Ash said

Yang looked him over, he seemed a bit fit[*]. She felt this guy might be good to tease, just a little.

"So, how about we hang out together sometime?" Yang asked in a flirty tone while Ruby glared at her

"Okay, after all it's good to hang out with friends." Ash said happily

Ruby gave Yang a smirk as she was take aback a little, this guy just shot her down without even knowing it. That's when Weiss walked over, which was a bit angerly.

"People are trying to get some sleep here!" Weiss said

That's when she noticed who she was talking to, and she got furious.

"YOU!" She said

Ash looked over, and readied himself. That's when Blake blew out the only light source, Ash sneaked back to Pikachu in the confusion. He went into his sleeping bag and fell asleep.

* * *

Alright got this chapter done, this was a bit of a long one but nonetheless this is a good one.

[*] I'm meaning the Pokemon version of Aura.

[*] This is coming from Yang, not me.

BTW, i did change somethings to make seem more related to this crossover i made and Jaune and his team will appear... later. As always, with every chapter, and every series they always seem to show up, even when they don't.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	5. Ash's first day

Posting in bulk, enjoy.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Pokemon World

A man wearing red clothing was currently on a snowy mountain top, he was wearing a red cloak with a white snow jacket underneath it. His jeans were heavy duty and he had some boots on, Arceus then appeared before him.

"Red." Arceus said

"Arceus, what is it?" Red asked

"It's about your son." Arceus said

"What did he do this time?" Red asked

"He's dead." Arceus explained

Red's eyes then widened, he look at Arceus in shock.

"How did he die?" Red asked

"He died keeping his home town safe from Team Rocket, i gave him an offer after he died." Arceus explained

"What was the deal?" Red asked

"I give him a new life in a new world, i'll be sending some others their also. People you might be familiar with, i hope you go to the funeral. It's your son after all." Arceus explained

Arceus then disappeared, Red then got out a pokeball and opened it. A Alakzam came out, Red looked at it.

"Teleport us to Pallet Town, please." Red said

Alakzam nodded, and focused his psychic energy. They teleported to Pallet Town, leaving the snowy mountain they were on.

* * *

Ash had woken up and he noticed Pikachu was still sleeping on the bag, Ash gently woke him up.

"Pikachu, it's time to wake up." Ash said

Pikachu then woke up, stretched and looked at Ash.

"So, we gonna go kill some Grimm?" Pikachu asked

"Yep, afterwards i'll get you some ketchup." Ash said

"Alright!" Pikachu said as he ran up his arm and onto his shoulder

Ash got dressed and went to the initiation area which only had two people, Glynda and Ozpin. Ozpin noticed him and looked over at him in mild surprise while Glynda secretly glanced at Pikachu.

"Well, your here early." Ozpin said

"I get up early a lot." Ash simply said

Ozpin just nodded and Ash got into place, later everyone else showed up. Ozpin was still standing near the cliff, Ash looked over it with a determined look.

"Today you'll going to the Emerald Forest, you need to get the relics their and then get back to Beacon. That's the objective, if you don't kill the Grimm, you will die." Ozpin explained

Ash was shocked that this was the case in this world but regardless he nodded at the situation he was presented with, Ozpin then continued.

"Also about partners, you'll be paired with them. Today." Ozpin said

Ash had heard the sound of shattering glass, he looked around a little to see where that sound came from.

'What was that sound?' Ash thought to himself

"The first person you see is who your partner for the rest of the school year, understand?" Ozpin said/asked

People nodded as they then started to get launched off the cliff, meanwhile thought, one of them was a blonde male and asked questions about the initiation. Ash meanwhile focused a pokemon, and he was launched into the forest.

In the forest

Ash was falling into the forest, Ash summoned one of his pokemon. It was Talonflame, Ash look over at it.

"Alright Talonflame, i need your help." Ash said

"Okay." Talonflame responded

Talonflame got Ash on his back and they went through the forest for a bit, Ash had then gotten off Talonflame and he disappeared. Ash then walked to his destination, Pikachu looked at him.

"Ash, why don't we just fly their?" Pikachu asked

"We can't slouch on here Pikachu, we still need to do training." Ash explained

That's when a Grimm showed up, Ash looked at it with a smirk.

"Alright, looks like i'm gonna have to fight another one of you." Ash said

Ash then summoned a bone, he looked at the Grimm.

"Bone Rush!" Ash yelled

Ash had started to attack the Grimm, Ash then focused the bone he was using into a ball of energy.

"Aura Sphere!" Ash yelled

The ball then hit the Grimm and knocked it backwards, Ash landed. That's when another person showed up, they summoned something. It was a pokemon, Ash looked at the person in shock.

"Another pokemon trainer?" Ash asked

After the pokemon killed the Grimm, the trainer looked at Ash.

"You okay?" The trainer asked

"Yes, who are you?" Ash asked

"My name is Emerald Green. Though you can call me Green." The trainer said

The trainer was then revealed to have green hair and emerald eyes, he was wearing a green sleeveless jacket, he had a green v-neck under it, he had grey cargo pants and forest color shoes. He had pale skin, he had a grin on his face.

"Your Red's kid right?" Green asked

"Red, yes that is my father's name." Ash said

Ash then got up and brushed himself off.

"It's finally nice to meet you kid, i knew your old man for a long while before i died due to me keeping a town safe from an evil organization. Sort of like you but different." Green explained

"You were sent her by Arceus also, right?" Ash asked

"Yep, that was after a long rest." Green said

"Of course, so we're around the same age?" Ash said

Green then chuckled at what Ash said.

"Physically yes, mentally no." Green explained

"It's nice to meet you." Ash said

They then shook their hands, a voice was heard.

"Green, we need to focus on the mission." The voice said

"Of course but we did need to get Red's kid." Green said

A person then appeared, he had dirty blonde hair with amber eyes. He had a red coat with a gold trim, he had green jeans on, and he had black boots on. He had some cat ears on his head. He had slightly tan skin, and his face was stoic.

"Name's Gold Ruby, so your Ash Ketchum?" The person said/asked

"Yes, that's my name." Ash said

"That's nice to know, we have one person with us. Where is she?" Gold said/asked

That's when someone made a coughing noise, the all looked to see a female on a branch.

"Nice to meet you kid, name's Crystal Pearl." She introduced

She was wearing a purple cap with a light blue t-shirt, she had dark blue shorts on. She had magenta tennis shoes, she had bunny ears on her head. She had a normal skin tone, and she had a playful look on her face.

"So your Red's child, knew Delia had took care of you well from what i've heard." Crystal said

"Yes, that's the case but how do you know me and my parents?" Ash said/asked

Green then sighed, he looked at Ash with a serious look.

"When we knew your parents, we started our journey when we were ten." Green started

Flashback

Red was in his attire from his game along with Green, Gold, and Crystal. One other girl was their also, this was Delia when she was younger. Her outfit was semi similar to her current one, a professor was standing in front of them. He was called, Professor Bamboo.

"It's time for you to finally go on your journey, my apprentice will give you your pokemon." Professor Bamboo said

That's when a young Professor Oak came out of one of the doors holding a case of pokeballs, he presented them to the trainers.

"Alright, get your pokemon." Oak said

The soon to be trainers nodded, they each grabbed a pokemon. They each got a different pokemon from a different region, and this was they got.

Red: Charmander

Green: Turtwig

Gold: Cyndaquil

Crystal: Rowlet

Delia: Eevee

They then set on their Journey, Red going with Delia rather than going alone like everyone else. Green looked back at the lab in thought, he nodded slightly. He then continued to walk out of the town.

Flashback end

"That's how our journey started, we all died to a different organization. I died to both of the organizations trying to destroy a town that was very rich in culture, one was bent on expanding land while the other was bent on making the ocean bigger." Green explained

"I died to an organization that was bent on destroying everything." Gold explained

"And i died to an organization bent on basically just enslaving pokemon." Crystal said

"I sort of died from all of them, some were just defected members." Ash explained

They nodded, they decided to continue with the initiation. They later made it to the temple, Yang and Blake were in front of the entrance. Yang noticed Ash and the group, she smirked.

"So, you've got your team?" Yang asked

"Yep, their names are Green, Gold, and Crystal." Ash said

"Hey/hello/how ya doin." They greeted at the same time

"My name's Yang and this is Blake." Yang said

Blake looked over slightly, she noticed one of them was another Faunas exactly like her while another just had bunny ears.

"So, you seem to be pretty nice." Blake said

"Yes, and i'm curious about the bow. Seems unlike someone to be wearing it." Gold said

Blake eyes widened slightly, Ash didn't notice it but the others did.

"Gold, don't do anything that we might regret." Crystal said

Gold simply nodded, they got their pieces. That's when things started to go wrong, a Nevermore had decided to attack along with a Death Stalker. They ran across the temple, that's when Ash looked at the others.

"Can you do the you know what?" Ash asked

Green looked at him confused for a moment, then it realized it and nodded. Ash then looked at the Death Stalker, he grinned.

"Let's do this!" Ash said

Ash then focused his Aura, he made a short sword. Green made Claymore, Gold made a bow, and Crystal made a whip. They attacked the Death Stalker on all sides, Ash then lit his fist on fire.

"Take this!" Ash yelled

He hit the Grimm, setting it on fire slightly. That's when Green sent out a pokemon, it was a Onix. The Onix used Tackle on the Grimm, while Green kept attacking it. They had won the battle in time to see Ruby cut the Nevermore's head off, Ash looked at Ruby impressed.

"That was so cool!" Ash said with stars in his eyes

Green just chuckled at Ash's behavior while Gold groaned slightly, meanwhile Crystal just shrugged. They went back to Beacon, currently Ash, Green, Gold, and Crystal were on the stage.

"Ash Ketchum, Emerald Green, Gold Ruby, Crystal Pearl. You are know known as Team KERC (Curse)." Ozpin said

Ash just waved with Pikachu at the cheering crowd, Green just grinned while Gold stood their with Crystal.

* * *

Alright, made this chapter. Took a bit but just needed some ideas for the other characters, i'll include Team JNPR later but for now this will have to do. Here's some stuff to talk about it.

Voice Actors

Emerald Green: P.M Seymour

Gold Ruby: TehRouge 

Crystal Pearl: Michaela Laws

Pokemon Teams

Green: Torterra

Gold: Thyplosion

Crystal: Decidueye

Character types

Green: The mature fun guy

Gold: The straight laced planner

Crystal: The playful hero

That's all for this chapter, i hope you enjoyed.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	6. Up for adoption

I have not been doing much with this story, so if anyone wants this. You can have it, PM me to talk about it.


End file.
